tiff_tom_baked_bean_storefandomcom-20200215-history
The CHAOS of Friendship
"The CHAOS of Friendship" is the fifth chapter of Zoosnuck and Diamond: Chaos Controlled. This chapter introduces Silver and Blaze, and also devolves into a massive fuckfest. Summary Having destroyed the entire cave, Shadow laughs really edgily and walks off. As Zoosnuck and Diamond suffocate under the rubble, someone comes to their aid: Silver, but with a puss. Silver rescues our heroes, and they all grow really sexual and start touching each other. Tails screams at them to stay on task, but they ignore him because he's a faggot. Diamond takes a step back from the sexual tension to give a big reveal: she and Shadow used to date. However, after an incident in which Diamond broke off Shadow's penis, they stopped dating. Shadow immediately warps in and yells at Diamond for telling such private information. They start arguing, and this causes Shadow to realize his mistakes and apologize. Diamond accepts his apology, but only the condition that he fucks Zoosnuck. Meanwhile, in a corner, Tails has a dildo up his ass because he is lonely. However, upon further inspection, he notices that his dildo had been Sonic the whole time. Sonic transformed himself into a dildo and stayed with Tails so he wouldn't be taken by Shadow. Tails celebrates by shoving Sonic up his ass. Suddenly, everybody is attacked by a large explosion, and they end up in a strange jungle. Wings the Dog was able to save everybody else, but Zoosnuck was killed in the blast. Everyone was upset, especially Diamond, who picked up Zoosnuck's body and began crying. In a shocking twist, her tears were actually Chaos Emeralds, and they were able to revive Zoosnuck as Super Zoosnuck. Super Zoosnuck is super powerful and cool and he slaps Eggman with his 18-inch cock. However, his new found power attracts an unwanted creature: Sticks the Badger. She was apparently responsible for Sonic's kidnapping, not Shadow, and so they ate her face. Suddenly, a van pulls up containing a brothel made up entirely of hot female Knuckles clones (Knuckles, Chuckles, Buckles, Cuckles, and Cuntles). The brothel reveals to have gotten magical help from Blaze the Cat. Silver reels back in horror. Blaze was the one who had taken Silver's penis many years ago. They fight for a long time until Silver notices that Blaze has a bulge. She had honored Silver's memory by stitching his penis to herself. Silver is very touched by this tribute, and him and Blaze fuck really really hard. At this point, Zoosnuck and Diamond realize there might be too many characters in this story. At the same time, Blaze gives birth to Nicole the Weird Lynx Person. This pushed Diamond to her breaking point, and she murdered Nicole with her katana. Silver was enraged, and he, Diamond, and Zoosnuck fought for 6 hours straight. After this, Rouge the Bat flies down. She cools down the situation, and then puts Shadow in her breast and flies off. Everyone celebrates the death of Shadow, except Diamond, who mourns the loss of her big gay anime crush. Zoosnuck goes to comfort her, saying that Shadow was stinky. Diamond agrees, but as she does, she transforms into Flowey the Flower. Characters * Zoosnuck the Hedgehog * Diamond Blood Boom the Fox * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Tails the Fox * Sonic the Hedgehog * Wings the Dog * Sticks the Badger * The Knuckles Brothel * Blaze the Cat * Nicole the Weird Lynx Person * Rouge the Bat * Flowey Trivia * This is the longest chapter in the entire series, and was made to celebrate the story reaching a certain milestone of views. * This is probably the most sexual chapter in the series as well. * As the co-author I will officially announce that Eggman is canonically fucking dead forever. The Zoosnuck schlong was too much.